The present disclosure relates to the field of infant monitoring. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to monitoring stress indicators in neonates.
Stress is physiologically undesirable in neonates. Increased stress levels cause the neonate to consume extra calories to generate stress responses. This consumption of extra calories diverts caloric consumption from basal and developmental efforts that are critical to the survival of the neonate.
The detection of neonate physiological conditions with respect to stress responses can provide clinicians with an additional diagnostic tool, resulting in directed clinician interventions or responses.